Vote please
by Zanessa4ever15
Summary: i've written a bunch of trailors and i'm going to leave it up to you which one i write
1. Chapter 1

Okay heres the deal, I've been wanting to write a story on here forever but never found the time and now I have nothing but time so i've written a bunch of trailors and i'm going to leave it up to you. I'm typing all the trailors now and the voting will end next weekend. I may end up writing more then one it just depends on how you vote so please please please vote

**Everyone has a past but not as Terrifying as hers...**

_Shows Gabriella hiding in a closet_

_Flashes to Troy holding Gabriella_

"_**Its okay Bri he can't hurt you again"**_

"_**He'll find a way Troy he always does"**_

**10 friends**

_Shows the gang dancing at a party_

**1 with a terrible past**

_Shows a young Gabriella hiding in a closet with her teddy bear_

"_**Please just leave me alone"**_

**and nine friends to be there for her**

_Shows Gabriella crying while her friends comfort her_

**Relationships will form**

_Shows Troyella on the roof top both leaning in_

_Shows Chaylor walking down the hall holding hands_

_Shows Zeke handing flowers to Sharpay_

_Shows Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Martha on a double date_

**Friendships will be shattered**

_Shows Gabriella and Taylor arguing in the hall_

_Shows Jason and Troy fighting as a crowd gathers_

**And rebuilt**

_Shows Taylor and Gabriella hugging _

"_**I'm so sorry Gabi"**_

"_**It's fine Tay, We're all in this together"**_

_Shows Troy walk up to Jason handing him an ice bag_

"_**Dude I'm sorry"**_

"_**It was my fault Troy, we cool man?"**_

"_**You can bet on it Jason"**_

**Feelings will be plentiful**

"_**Troy I can't fight with you anymore we're over"**_

_Shows Gabriella running off_

"_**I hate you Kelsi, just go to hell"**_

_Shows Martha slapping Kelsi _

"_**I love you Tay and I want to love you forever"**_

_Shows Chad reaching in his pocket_

**And people WILL die**

_Shows gun being pointed at Gabriella_

"_**Please don't"**_

"_**BANG" **_

_The screen goes black_

**STARRING:**

_Vanessa Hudgens: **"please don't hurt him"**_

_Zac Efron: **"I love you ella"**_

_Ashley Tisdale: **"Oh Puh-lease girl we're here for you"**_

_Lucas Grabeel:** "Where'd Kelsi go?"**_

_MoniqueColeman**: "Chad please stop"**_

_CorbinBleu**: "Tay! Where are you?"**_

_Ryan Sanborn:** "Come on Martha we've gotta keep going"**_

_Olysia Ruin: **"Gabs please don't"**_

_Chris Warren Jr.: **"Shar I cannot loose you"**_

_Kaycee Stroh: **"She's dead Troy"**_

_**IN................**_

**Dark Kept Secrets**

_**Coming to a screen near you...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It was suppose to be the night of their lives**

_Shows the gang dancing at prom_

_Shows Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton talking close to where the gang is standing_

_Shows 2 other couples dancing around the same area_

**Until one had a vision of something horrible**

"_**Guys we've gotta get out of here now"**_

"_**What's wrong Troy?"**_

_Shows the gang, 2 couples, Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton run out of the building as it starts to collapse._

_**Screen goes black**_

**They soon learn that death never gives up**

"_**Troy your dad's gonna be next"**_

"_**Ms. Darbus STOP"**_

"_**I don't wanna die Troy"**_

"_**Your not going to Gabs none of us are"**_

**Will any of them live or will this be the gang's final destination?**

_Shows Chad hanging from a bridge and Taylor trying to pull him up_

"_**I love you Taylor"**_

"_**Stop it now Chad your not going to die"**_

_Shows all the gang in a room_

"_**Dammit Gabi you CANNOT give up"**_

"_**Why not Troy its over we're all gonna die"**_

"_**NO GABRIELLA.... We're all in this together and we are going to live"**_

**STARRING:**

**Vanessa Hudgens**

"_I love your dress Tay"_

**Zac Efron**

"_This is crazy Gabriella"_

**Corbin Bleu**

"_I'd rather have detention with Ms. Darbus"_

**Monique Coleman**

"_Well I guess this is it"_

**Ashley Tisdale**

"_Gabs its okay we'll find him"_

**Lucas Grabeel**

"_So I'm next?"_

**Oleysia Ruin**

"_Should've stayed in that building it would've been quicker"_

**Chris Warren Jr.**

"_I'm bored guys"_

_**and introducing....**_

**Brittany snow as Elizabeth**

"_Come on you guys lets follow them and see whats wrong with Gabs"_

**Chad Michael Murray as Jake**

"_I think shes crazy"_

**Shenae Grimes as Jenny**

"_It's okay Gabi its not your fault"_

**Shane Kippel as Nick**

"_No I need her"_

**IN....**

**THE GANGS FINAL DESTINATION**

Coming to a screen near you


	3. Chapter 3

**6 friends**

_Shows the gang laughing_

**1 road trip**

_Shows the gang riding down the road in an RV singing to the radio_

**1 prank that goes very bad**

_Shows the guys installing a CB radio_

"_**Come on girls we're just playing around no ones going to get hurt"**_

_Shows blood splatter on a wall while someone screams_

**The screen goes black**

**Now the gang is fighting for their life because of one stupid prank **

**on two dangerous people**

_Shows their RV swerve as a semi runs into them_

_Flashes to Troy crying while holding a piece of paper_

"_**He's got Ella Chad"**_

**Will they make it to the end of the road alive**

**or**

**will this road trip end in death and heartbreak?**

_Shows Gabriella and Taylor unconscious in the back of the semi_

_Flashes to Sharpay being drug to the semi_

_Flashes to the guys running off the road and into a field_

"_**We've gotta find them Chad"**_

"_**I know Troy, but lets just get on the road again..."**_

"_**Okay, Ry you okay back there?"**_

_**STARRING:**_

_Vanessa Hudgens_

"_**Please just let us go"**_

_Zac Efron_

"_**Ella just chill out"**_

_Corbin Bleu_

"_**Give it to me Troy"**_

_Monique Coleman_

"_**I'm not laughing Chad"**_

_Ashley Tisdale_

"_**Psycho Truck Driver Dudes"**_

_Lucas Grabeel_

"_**It was their idea"**_

_**and**_

_The Rock as Thrasher_

"_**prepare to die Ella"**_

_Johnny Depp as Dagger_

"_**Your girlfriends are gone boys"**_

_**in**_

Joy Ride: Prank us, Laugh, and Die


	4. Chapter 4

Well I've got a problem everyone...

Only three people voted and none of them voted for the same one so if you guys wanna see my stories on as bad as I really need you to vote.

Please and Thank you....

XOXO,

Katie


End file.
